baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Martwej Trójki
Historia Martwej Trójki to jedna z książek w grze, opisuje ona jak Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul zdobyli swoje boskie moce. Nazwa "Martwa Trójka" nawiązuje do tego, że ci trzej bogowie zostali uśmierceni przed wydarzeniami z serii Baldur's Gate. Książkę można zdobyć w wielu miejscach między innymi od Firebeada Elvenhaira w Beregost, za wypełnienie zadania Książka dla Firebeada. Opis w grze Historia Martwej Trójki: 'KOŚCI, ZABAWA CZASZKAMI I PUSTY TRON' Przed wiekami był tylko jeden bóg walki, śmierci i umarłych - zwano go Jergal, Pan Końca Wszechrzeczy. Jergal żywił się przede wszystkim niezgodą panującą między śmiertelnymi. Kiedy istoty zabijały się nawzajem w pragnieniu zdobycia potęgi lub w nienawiści, witał je w swym królestwie wiecznego mroku. A ponieważ każdy żyjący w końcu umiera, wszyscy trafiali do Jergala, którego siła wzrastała; z czasem z jego domeną nie mogli równać się żadni bogowie. Potem jednakże Jergala znudziło wypełnianie tych samych, znanych obowiązków. Gdy nie ma wyzwań, pozostaje pustka, a w pustce istnieje jedynie mrok. I w takim przypadku różnica pomiędzy absolutną władzą i absolutną bezsilnością jest niezauważalna. W tych mrocznych czasach narodziło się trzech potężnych śmiertelników - Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul - którzy pragnęli mocy Jergala. Ta trójka zawarła plugawy pakt, postanawiając zdobyć tę nieskończoną moc lub umrzeć. Przemierzyli wzdłuż i wszerz całe Krainy, poszukując potężnej magii oraz niezwykłych zaklęć i nieustannie przeciwstawiając się śmierci. Bez względu na to jakiemu stworowi stawili czoło lub po jaki czar sięgnęli, zawsze wychodzili z próby nietknięci. Aż w końcu zniszczyli jednego z Siedmiu Zagubionych Bogów i każdy z nich posiadł część jego boskiej istoty. Trójka wyruszyła na Szare Pustkowia i odnalazła Zamek Kości. Pokonała armie szkieletów, legiony zombie, hordy bezcielesnych nieumarłych i gromadę liszy. I zdobyła przedmiot, którego poszukiwała całe życie - Kościany Tron. - Obejmuję we władanie ten tron zła - wykrzyknął Bane tyran. - Zniszczę cię, nim ruszysz palcem - zagroził Bhaal zabójca. - A ja na wieczność uwiężę wasze dusze - obiecał Myrkul nekromanta. Zmęczony Jergal wstał ze swego tronu i powiedział: - Wasz jest ten tron. Ja jestem już znudzony tą pustą potęgą. Weźcie ją, jeśli tego pragniecie. A ja obiecuję służyć wam radami, póki nie przyzwyczaicie się do nowego życia. - Oszołomiona trójca nie zareagowała, a Pan Umarłych ciągnął: - Któż z was będzie rządził? Trójka natychmiast rozpoczęła między sobą bitwę, a Jergal obserwował ich obojętnie. A kiedy okazało się, że albo będą walczyć przez wieczność, albo wszyscy umrą z wyczerpania, Pan Końca Wszechrzeczy zareagował. - Czy po tak wielkim poświęceniu, chcecie teraz odejść z niczym? Dlaczego nie podzielicie władzy na trzy i nie zagracie o nią? - spytał. Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul rozważyli propozycję boga i zgodzili się na nią. Jergal wziął głowy trzech ze swych najpotężniejszych liszy i wręczył po jednej każdemu z pretendentów. Wytłumaczył, że zwycięży ten, który jednym rzutem potoczy czaszkę dalej po Szarych Pustkowiach. Los sprawił, że w tym właśnie czasie Jergala odwiedził Malar Władca Zwierząt. Przybyły szybko zorientował się, że zwycięzca zawodów posiądzie całą potęgę Pana Umarłych i zaczął ścigać czaszki - on również pragnął wziąć udział w rozgrywce. Widząc co się stało, Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul raz jeszcze starli się ze sobą i Jergal znów musiał zareagować: - Dlaczego nie pozwolicie Pani Szczęścia zadecydować kto zwycięży, a nie będziecie musieli dzielić się z Panem Zwierząt? Trzech mężów zgodziło się, a Jergal oderwał swe kościane palce i wręczył je graczom. A kiedy Malar wrócił, zakończywszy pościg za czaszkami, rozgrywka dobiegła już końca. - Jako zwycięzca - wykrzyknął triumfujący Bane - będę przez wieczność rządził jako największy tyran. Wywołam powszechną nienawiść i wojny, a wszyscy, którzy przybędą do mego królestwa, będą kłaniać mi się w pas. - Ja zaś - zadeklarował Myrkul, który zajął drugie miejsce - wybieram umarłych, przez co staję się prawdziwym zwycięzcą, gdyż wszystko prędzej czy później będzie moje. Musisz wszak wiedzieć, Bane, że nawet bogowie umierają. - A ja wybieram śmierć - stwierdził przegrany Bhaal - i w ten sposób wszystko, czym rządzi Lord Bane, będzie trafiać do Lorda Myrkula za moją sprawą. Obaj musicie oddać mi cześć i spełniać moje życzenia. Inaczej bowiem zniszczę twe królestwo, Bane, zabijając twych poddanych lub opróżnię twoje, Myrkul, powstrzymując mą karzącą dłoń. Malar zawył w rozpaczy, nie mógł jednak nic zrobić; pozostały mu jedynie jego zwierzęta. A Jergal tylko uśmiechał się, gdyż tak oto został wybawiony. Występowanie * Baldur's Gate (gra) * Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) * Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) * Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Książki